


(SJ) 待放

by richmilkcandy



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richmilkcandy/pseuds/richmilkcandy
Summary: SJ / JS 虹組無差這次的主題是「今夜月色很美」，希望是個含蓄的戀愛故事。目標是就像櫻花團子一樣點點清純點點甜吧。一句話簡介：只要遇上跟你有關的事，心情總是七上八下、行動也就進退失據啊。





	(SJ) 待放

　　「真的，每次和松潤你去赤坂見附那邊，老闆娘都會贈送那一道松露蛋卷呢！老闆娘絕對是松潤你的粉絲啊！

　　（哈哈大笑）（捧腹大笑）（拍案大笑）」

　　松本微笑著看著手機，聊天程式中，對面的人對那道松露蛋卷念念不忘，的確是吃過齒頰留香沒錯，可是都過這麼久了，明裡暗裡還提好幾次，哪能有這樣饞嘴啊？

　　手指才碰上屏幕鍵盤，對方的狀態忽然顯示為輸入中。松本放下手機，轉過身，伸手關掉床頭燈，稍微等待下一個訊息到達。

　　叮咚。

　　來了，松本看著手機，訊息寫著：「下星期三有空嗎？有家餐廳的小籠包聽說蠻好吃，氣氛也不錯，一起去嚐嚐，怎麼樣？」下面附了一行網址。

　　松本打開日曆程式，下星期三晚上剛好沒工作，暗忖著對面的人一定又早已收集好情報了吧？還是馬上回了一句：「好啊。可吃的時候要小心，不要相葉君上次那樣燙到嘴呢。（眨眼）（竊笑）（期待）」

　　回到日曆程式，記好「翔桑，晚餐，小籠包」，卻突然瞄到日期——二月十三日。

　　二月十三，那不就是二月十四日的前一天嗎？翔桑難不成是有意約在情人節前後的？不，不對，哪能呢？一定是自己想太多。

　　松本咬咬唇，把手機丟到床頭櫃上，翻過身來，沉寂不到兩秒，就忍不住再翻回去，抓起手機，仔細看著網站上餐廳的照片——大片落地玻璃，可以一覽迷人夜景，裝潢典雅、燈光昏黃，好像的確氣氛不錯啊……設有個室，可以享受私人空間……這不是很適合情侶嗎？松本被自己的想像嚇了一跳，拋下手機，背過身去不管了。

　　*

　　「翔桑，晚餐，小籠包」的提示彈出時，正好是二月十三日晚上八時三十分。松本按熄了提示，緊握一下手上的紙袋，朝遠處的櫻井揮手。

　　窗外是燈火璀璨的東京，公路上汽車不絕飛馳，首尾相接，燃燒成一條絢麗的燈河。松本和櫻井並肩，眼前一整片落地窗，美麗的夜景今晚是他們二人獨佔的一張流動的名畫。美景令人驚嘆，但松本又不意想起自己帶來的東西，美景在前，卻忽爾無法專心細賞。

　　小籠包皮薄透光，湯汁豐沛，味道鮮美，一入口松本和櫻井二人都兩眼放光。可惜松本品嚐不到一會，思緒又飄了開去，突然又猶豫起來：哎，到底要送出去呢，還是不送好呢？

　　這事壓在心頭，就像有兩個捉狹的小鬼時不時冒出來拍拍松本的心臟，問道：「噯，你決定好了沒有？」一個說：「人家又不一定有那樣的意思，送的話多尷尬啊。」另一個卻道：「難不成你自己沒有這樣的意思嗎？想不到你那樣膽小啊？」

　　思前想後，晚餐都步入尾聲了。明明難得才兩人獨處，反而被自己搖擺不定的主意弄得心有旁騖，可不是得不償失嗎？松本暗暗生起自己的氣來。

　　步出店家，櫻井轉過身來，把外賣的特製急凍小籠包遞給了松本，笑道：「這個，帶回去吧，微波爐轉一下就可以重現到這裡的滋味了。」

　　松本有點意外，推拒道：「欸，那多不好意思啊，剛才已經讓翔君破費了⋯⋯」

　　櫻井一邊把袋子塞到松本手上，一邊笑道：「不會啊，只要你吃的時候可以回想起今晚就好了。」

　　「謝謝翔君，那我就不客氣了。」臉有點紅。

　　松本抿抿嘴，把心一橫，終於把今晚惦記了一整晚的紙袋塞到櫻井手裡，別過視線，道：「算不上是回禮，但是給翔君的。就只是廣告商的贈品而已，翔君，嗯，翔君不妨可以隨便送人啦。」

　　「啊，謝謝！」櫻井低頭一看，原來是一大盒巧克力——巧克力啊，然後流露出燦爛的笑容，圓圓的大眼睛眯成了彎月：「明治巧克力嗎？松醬真是稱職的代言人呢！我會好好吃完的！」

　　「嗯。」松本揉揉鼻子，遮住半帶羞澀的表情，同時放下心來：啊，感覺似乎還不錯？今天一整晚七上八下的思緒，就像是笑話一樣。

　　回頭卻看到櫻井一臉笑吟吟，表情像是喜悅之外又像是成竹在胸又有點寵溺，松本無法完全解讀卻有點羞惱，問道：「甚麼嘛？」

　　櫻井含笑回道：「沒有啦，本來還以為松醬你覺得不太喜歡這裡呢。」

　　「噢，不是啊⋯⋯」松本想著原來翔君也察覺到自己心不在焉的樣子了，連忙亡羊補牢多解釋一下：「今晚很開心啊！夜景超漂亮的，小籠包也很美味。下次有機會還想再來呢。」

　　「那就太好了！下次有別的好吃餐廳，再一起去吧？」

　　「嗯。」

　　松本臉頰的燠熱，令冬夜的風都添了一絲暖意。

　　*

　　「今天是三月十四日，天氣晴朗，東京都氣溫大約三至十四度，日夜溫差較大，各位觀眾出門時請記得要帶備足夠的衣物……」

　　松本看著昨晚準備好的春季長風衣，想了想，還是走回了衣帽間取出了去年冬季買的羽絨大衣，在穿衣鏡前左看看右看看，自覺身上臃腫。瞄瞄那件瀟灑有風格的長風衣，又想想剛才聽到的——「晚上風勢強勁，體感溫度會明顯下降，夜間在外的觀眾記得要注意保溫……」。癟癟嘴——啊，明明為了今天的約會才買的呢——還是將長風衣掛回衣櫃深處，一把關上櫃門，回頭出門去。

　　街上的冬風的確很冷，松本快步走進餐廳。

　　個室之中卻溫暖如春，也許廿八度是有了，松本先和捧讀著菜單的櫻井打好招呼，就熱得想脫下大衣帽子頸巾手套來。

　　櫻井的髮型竟然不是中分，而是有點造型的樣子。松本有點意外。

　　櫻井穿的竟然不是迷彩。松本更意外了。

　　櫻井今天穿的藏青毛衣，襯著白白淨淨的皮膚，自然有股書卷氣——真好看，松本想：自己今天穿的也是藏青，剛好襯色了，不禁暗暗地開心起來。

　　「喏，這是朋友送的手工啤酒，竟然咖啡味的蠻有意思。如果松醬你的話，可以配搭巧克力雪糕，應該會像巧克力affogato哦！」櫻井把一個精美的盒子推到松本面前。

　　原來翔君有準備白色情人節禮物——松本有點意外地眨眨眼睛，回道：「啊，謝謝翔君⋯⋯」低頭看著啤酒，嘴角上揚——是上次情人節巧克力的回禮啊。

　　「好了！吃甚麼好？第一道還是生牛肉越南米粉吧，可千萬得要香菜另上啊，我實在受不了香菜那股子嗆鼻的味道呢。不過松醬明明以前也吃不了的，竟然已經克服了，真厲害呢⋯⋯」櫻井就絮絮地說起話來，低沉渾厚的嗓音像海潮，溫暖地滿溢著這小小個室：「這裡的越南春卷也是招牌菜，啊，可能天氣暖起來的時候更適合一點，但難得來一次，不吃吃好像也說不過去呢⋯⋯」

　　這一頓豐盛的晚餐令兩人都十分滿足。酒足飯飽後，時已深夜，街上寒風撲面而來，松本攏攏大衣，回頭向櫻井道：「天氣有夠冷的，翔君⋯⋯」

　　一語未完，櫻井伸手撫上松本的耳際。

　　「欸？」松本一頓，心如擂鼓。

　　「啊，花瓣落到髮上了。」櫻井道，取下了一片粉白的花瓣。

　　「噢⋯⋯」松本急忙轉開視線，是路邊有棵早開的櫻花，嬌柔的花細細碎碎的綻放著，在寒風中吐露春意，仰頭細看一會，又道：「是櫻花呢！已經這個時期了啊。真漂亮！」

　　櫻井卻只在溫柔注視著笑意盈盈賞著花的松本，松本亮晶晶的眼眸、雪白飽滿的臉頰、風中搖動的前髮，說道：「嗯，真的很漂亮。」卻不意迎上松本轉回的目光。

　　松本臉頰漸漸紅了，終於伸手拉住櫻井的手，不好意思地錯開視線，道：「好了，回去吧？」一起步向前方的街道。

　　

**Author's Note:**

> 寫完之後覺得真的很純情。兩人雖然不講出來，但都很重視對方，而且心意相通，希望表達到這種感覺。
> 
> Keywords:  
> 情人節  
> 明治巧克力  
> 白色情人節  
> 越南春卷


End file.
